comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Rider
Ghost Rider is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ghost Rider #4/240: 08 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Spirits of Ghost Rider: Mother of Demons #1: 12 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Ghost Rider #5/241: 26 Feb 2020 Status A new series started October 2019. Characters Main Characters *Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) *Eli Allies *Gabriel Reyes *Daniel Wakeford Enemies *Mr. Hyde *Hyde's Mercenaries **McCallum *Gang Members **Grumpy **Cuz **Ey Minor Characters *Mrs. Valenzuela *Camelo *Satan *Kingpin Other Characters/Places/Things *California **Los Angeles ***101 Freeway ***Hillrock Heights ***Camelo's Auto and Body ***Skid Row **Palmdale Recent Storylines Spirits of Ghost Rider: Mother of Demons #1 Ghost Rider #4/240 Ghost Rider #3/239 Ghost Rider #2/238 Ghost Rider #1/237 Damnation: Johnny Blaze Ghost Rider #1 Ghost Rider #5 Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: Ghost Rider, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5, plus Marvel Spotlight #5-12. - Trade Paperbacks *'Ghost Rider by Daniel Way Complete Collection' - Collects vol. 5 #1-19. "Once upon a time, Johnny Blaze made a deal with the Devil - and to no one's surprise but his own, he got shafted. Now trapped in hell, with the Spirit of Vengeance bonded to his immortal soul and weighing him down, Johnny may have finally found a way out. But at what cost?" - *'Ghost Rider: The War for Heaven' - Collects vol. 5 #20-32 & Annual #1-2. "Over the years, Johnny Blaze has lost everything to his curse: his family, his life — even his soul. But now he finally knows who’s responsible for turning him into a flaming-skulled horror show — and he’s out for vengeance! But when fellow Ghost Rider Danny Ketch returns, whose side is he on? What familiar faces has Ketch brought to the party? And who’s about to get shot in the head with a hellfire shotgun?" - *'Ghost Rider: The War for Heaven, Book 2' - Collects vol. 5 #33-35, Ghost Rider: Danny Ketch #1-5 & Ghost Rider: Heaven's On Fire #1-6. - - (forthcoming, February 2020) *'All-New Ghost Rider, vol. 1: Engines of Vengeance' - Collects vol. 7 #1-5. "Amid an East Los Angeles neighborhood running wild with gang violence and drug trafficking, Robbie Reyes has been given an awesome new power! But can the teen handle it, or will it drive him to a path of destruction? As a war brews in the criminal underworld, the streets of East L.A. flare up with drug-fueled gang violence from Dr. Zabo’s power-enhancing narcotics — and Mr. Hyde launches a diabolical plan to expand his underground empire. Robbie meets the mysterious entity behind his possession, but will he submit to the sprit inside him and go too far in protecting his neighborhood?" - *'All-New Ghost Rider, vol. 2: Legend' - Collects vol. 7 #6-12. "The all-new Ghost Rider has become a local hero! Can Robbie Reyes resist the call of street racing, or is he speeding towards eternal damnation? The Blue Hyde Brigade is born…but who is the mysterious figure taking an interest in the new Ghost Rider? When the original Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze, shows up, hellfire sparks will fly as the legend comes face-to-face with the reality!" - *'Ghost Rider, vol. 1: Four on the Floor' - Collects vol. 8 #1-5. "When a mysterious object from space crash-lands in southern California, some of the brightest minds in the Marvel Universe are drawn to Robbie's backyard - including Amadeus Cho, the Totally Awesome Hulk! What mayhem will be unleashed as the high-octane hothead comes face-to-face with the jade genius? And with Robbie still possessed by the ghost of his evil uncle Eli…who's really in the Ghost Rider's driver's seat?" - *'Ghost Rider, vol. 1: King of Hell' - Collects vol. 9 #1-4, plus Absolute Carnage: SYmbiote of Vengeance. "Johnny Blaze is the king of Hell, its first line of defense against demonic hordes trying to escape and lords of other infernal regions making a play for his throne — including a certain evil queen from his past! Meanwhile, Danny Ketch never wanted to be a Ghost Rider. But with his brother in charge downstairs, Ketch must become Earth’s Spirit of Vengeance full-time — no matter how much he’d rather be doing anything else." - - (forthcoming, April 2020) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 7 Writer: Felipe Smith. Artist/Covers (#1-5): Tradd Moore. Volume 9 Writer: Ed Brisson. Artist/Covers: Aaron Kuder. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-81, 1973-1983 * Volume 2: #1-93, 1990-1998 * Volume 3: #1-6, 2001-2002 (Marvel Knights) * Volume 4: #1-6, 2005-2006 (Marvel Knights) * Volume 5: #1-35, 2006-2009 * Volume 6: #1-9, 2011-2012 * Volume 7: #1-12, 2014-2015 (All-New Ghost Rider) * Volume 8: #1-5, 2016-2017 * Volume 9: #1- , 2019-present (Legacy #237- ) Future Publication Dates :Ghost Rider #5/241: 26 Feb 2020 :Ghost Rider #6/242: 11 Mar 2020 :Ghost Rider #7/243: 08 Apr 2020 News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero